There are cases in which a process of forming a thin film such as a silicon oxide film on a substrate by supplying a source gas containing a predetermined element such as silicon, an oxidizing gas, or the like to the substrate is performed as a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device. In such instances, film forming can be achieved at a relatively low temperature using, for example, a catalyst gas, thereby improving a heat history and the like received by the semiconductor device.